Alyn Gardner
Alyn Gardner is an NPC who is no longer played in any format within the group. She will have no plots of her own and this page serves only as a standard for basic information. She is former Starfleet officer who left the military and joined the New Maquis. Little else is known about her whereabouts. Background Information Alyn was born on Ankoria, but moved back and forth with her family between Ankoria and the newly formed colony on Omicron Theta. Her middle name is Eloise. After the Crystaline Entity devastated Omicron Theta, the Ankorians requested the Federation assist in terraforming the planet. Thetians and Ankorians had always been sister colonies, and despite Omicron Theta's destruction, they didn't want to see the colony completely die. The people of Ankoria, as Utopian as they were, hold a secret from the Federation. Tradition runs deep on the colony, and ever since it was first founded, children are raised with a drug known as Trixanthine chlorimade (TC for short) as part of their diet. It is taken as almost a ritual. This drug though is banned from the Federation due to its high addictiveness and the effects the mind- altering drug has on the body, as temporary as it may be. Before the Crystaline Entity struck, the Thetians knew of Ankoria's reliance on this drug. However, the two colonies were very close and the Thetians accepted it (just as people accept smoking in the 20th century). When Noonian Soong, under an alias, came to live on Omicron Theta, he was not well accepted. Strangers simply could not be trusted with such a deep secret that would immerse Ankoria into Federation scandal. Like every other Ankorian, Alyn was raised to take TC. Though few Ankorians had successfully stayed in Starfleet, Alyn was determined to make it on her own outside the colony. It is unknown what Alyn's position is in future plot and a mirror universe counterpart has never been previously referenced. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2364-2369, Alyn received a degree in Herbology. She later got her PhD from 2376-2378. When she discovered the penalties Starfleet issued to officers caught taking TC, she tried to quit, but was far too addicted to succeed. Everyday she continues to secretly inject the drug into her system with a hypospray, always fearing the day someone may catch her in the act. Military Service She served on the USS Baltimore before going to the Titan Terraform Project in 2371. She later went to Deep Space Nine in 2375. Alyn is the recipient of the Ogawa's Cross which is given to those officers who have used the current medical technology and applied it in an original manner. She once dated Bryce Wren and has since left to join the New Maquis. She has personal and racist issues with the Romulans who were responsible for abusing her people and destroying her planet. She was reprimanded for illegal substance Trixanthine Chlorimade (TC) in 2366 and forced to repeat her second year. 2 Alyn Gardner Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:First Generation Category:March Category:2345 Category:All Characters